


Choice

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Marvel [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brock makes a choice, F/M, Idk what I’m doing, In This Moment - Freeform, Song fic, just read it, sexy ofc - Freeform, song inspired work, tagging is so tedious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: “You’re nothing to these people.” And how she grins, how her head tilts back so she can really look him in the eye. This is painful, the both of them breaking before the other.





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Half God, Half Devil by In This Moment

He watches as she gets ready. The gleam of her white leather boots, laced tight and high up to her thighs. Netted tights on her creamy tanned legs leading up to the one piece leather and whale bone corset hugging her torso and hips like a medieval swim suit. 

Her hair was curled to perfection, hanging down her back and over her shoulders to tickle her lace covered breasts. Dark makeup surrounded her bright eyes and he caught her gaze through the mirror in front of her. 

“You’re too deep into this.” She scoffs and rolls her eyes, steady hand making one last swipe of black lipstick over her mouth. 

“This is who I am.” She stands straight, checking over her appearance. Adjusting the askew top hat over her mass of curled hair. 

“This isn’t practical, should be using your skills out there.” She ignores him, tossing her lipstick tube onto the covered counter in front of the mirror. In the distance, just yards away and behind a heavy steel stage door, they could hear screaming and yelling. A dwelling riot of voices in the stadium. 

“Brock, my answer is no.” She doesn’t use his first name, it’s strange coming from her lips. 

He’s asked, several times when they’re alone. When the coms are turned off and it’s just the two of them, the outside world a distant sound. But it’s always the same answer. 

She knows, how could she not? With HYDRA wanting to use her fame, her pull on society, against the world. She holds hundreds of thousands, millions in the palm of her hand as if it’s precious and a moment can change to crush it in her grasp. The fans don’t care, as long as she took that split second to give them notice, the ones screaming her name out there. 

She can’t do it, if she agreed to what he suggested, they’d be dead within a month, a year, maybe even a decade if they’re lucky. But luck wasn’t on their side so she can’t say yes, she can’t run. And neither can he. 

So Brock grows angry, it’s all he knows to fall back on. A man of few words and less emotions, finds himself desperately trying to hold on as his heart shatters . And she can hear it, five feet behind her, the fractals of it splintering his soul and she can’t fix it. It would be far worse then if she died in his arms, shot down because they both fled their duties. 

“You’re such a spoiled brat, do you think of nothing but yourself?!” And she doesn’t flinch, he doesn’t mean what words are flowing from his lips. Her pain is well hidden, years of hiding behind a mask. 

“No one even cares, you know that? You’re just a phase every single one of them will forget in a year anyway.” He growls, his voice low and dangerous. 

But she’s not weak, she’s a strength he hasn’t seen in anyone in his entire life. A roaring lion that refuses to even glance at something insignificant. Her smile splits her face and the white edges of her teeth gleam in the mirror. A demon behind her smile.

“Maybe for a few, I’m too much for a weak hearted soul to handle.” She turns and walks with a purpose toward the door, a door he’s blocking with his imposing frame and glare. But she doesn’t care. It doesn’t phase her. 

“You’re nothing to these people.” And how she grins, how her head tilts back so she can really look him in the eye. This is painful, the both of them breaking before the other. But there are cameras, bugs in phones and hidden behind that bouquet of black roses .

“I’m everything to them and so many more.” She steps closer and licks her black colored lips, her eyes trailing over his jawline one last time. “That noise is every soul screaming my name, begging for me to use my voice. I’m their Queen.”

She leaned forward and one last time, pressed her lips to his before turning and walking to the door, it opened and she stood as the sounds of the screaming crowd became so much stronger. As if giving her strength. An invisible aura surrounds her like the brush of an angels wings mixed with the shadows of the devils embrace. 

“I’m a Goddess... a Queen and everything in between.” She passes him, out the door and to the stage. 

Her voice carries and she sings. Every eye on her form and every ear listening to every syllable from her lips. She brings them to their knees, they worship her. 

“You look at me like I’m a revelation...

You wanna know if I can bring salvation...

You saw a sinner, saw a saint inside of me...

You wanna know if I’m a friend or an enemy...”

Brock watches from the side of the stage. Unable to leave but wishing he could. The deep timber of her voice meshed with the scream of guitars, the heart stopping beat of bass as the drummer go on. She was right... they worship her... 

It was why HYDRA wanted her so badly. She had millions at her disposal. A Queen to the downtrodden and broken down. It would only take some edging, a careful brush of a razor edge from a knife that was her voice. Hundred, thousands, coming to her. Flocking like moths to the biggest flame not even their government could replicate. 

It’s exactly why she can’t do it. She knows the power she holds, but instead of agreeing. Of giving in, she fights. She’s going to rally these people and thousands more across the country and globe, push them to stand up instead of giving in to their oppressors. 

There’s pride in his eyes, taking over by worry and fear. He can’t stop her, he can’t stop them. He’s a crossroads and there’s no way for him to come out alive. He either die at her side, or be a walking g corpse if he turns away. 

“I can be your heavenly or I can be your hell...

I can say a prayer for you or I can cast a spell...

I push you to the darkness just to pull you to the light...

Cause I can take away your breath or I can bring you back to life...

Half God, Half Devil”

Her eyes catch his. His breath caught. Heart wrenched. Blood frozen in veins. Body not responding as his brain malfunctions. The ethereal glow to her eyes, the shape of her mouth as it smiles a devils smirk. The music pounding about them creating a chaotic mesh as the crowd screams her praise. 

His choice is made. 

“I waged war in a fiery blaze...

I found peace in a purple haze...

My angels and my demons...

They don’t know their place...

Ready or not, they’re gonna come out and play...”

He’d rather die worshipping her till his last breath, than be commanded like a dog for the rest of his days. He’d rather be the knight to his queen than a beast to its unforgiving master.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
